


【尊礼】video chat

by salutis0228



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutis0228/pseuds/salutis0228
Summary: 现pa，黑社会大哥尊x学生礼，车轱辘压脸的车。
Kudos: 3





	【尊礼】video chat

**Author's Note:**

> 俺是眠眠子！俺来试个水~！放点旧文，视频do i是好文明/////

预警：  
*视频做爱  
*道具高潮  
*自慰

\- 

周防尊起床的时候瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟。 

呃，好像坏了。时针和分针沉默，秒针挂在“9”的位置不住地抽搐，钟面上的日期显示的是两天前。 

日光炽烈，星屑似的灰尘洄游其间，鼻端萦绕的是香薰燃烧时清爽的薄荷香味——和宗像礼司惯用的沐浴露如出一辙。 

“阁下会想我吗？”刚满十八岁不久的宗像礼司临走前在机场问他，“想的话就点这个吧。” 小孩子是在调戏谁呢？周防尊笑了一声，没有回答，捏过他的下巴浅浅地吻了一下，很给面子的接下包装精致的香薰灯，假装没有看见宗像礼司另一只紧张得攥紧裤缝的手和通红的耳尖。 

当走廊尽头的琴房里传来安娜练习新学的《6 Moments musicaux, Op.16:No. 4》的声响时，他意识到现下已经10点了。小姑娘对这种复杂又带点疯狂色彩的曲目有着超乎寻常的执着，每日都颇有仪式感地整点开始。 周防尊伸手去摸床头柜上的手机。指纹解锁，巨大的白色字体的10:05和宗像礼司趴在桌上打瞌睡的屏保一起冲进他的视线。手机上设置了双时区，6月的美东实行夏令时，跟日本相差13小时，所以宗像礼司那里是晚上11点。 

周防尊点起昨晚搁在烟灰缸里半截没抽完的万宝路，猛吸一口，任由烟草的气味涌进他的胸腔，细细密密的刺痛和酥麻的感觉让他不由自主地回忆起来宗像礼司第一次给他口的情形。 

比猫瞳还要剔透的紫色眸子半阖，被纤长的，像受伤的蝴蝶一样颤抖的睫毛遮盖，嘴张到最大才堪堪含住，笨拙地用温软的舌头舔弄，牙齿时常不小心磕到柱身，惹得周防尊“嘶”得一声揪住他后颈的皮肉。他吃痛呜咽，喉头不自主地瑟缩，来不及咽下去的津液从殷红的唇里溢出，整个人看起来无辜又淫荡。周防尊他那一下被夹得呼吸粗重，随后动作凶狠地把他抱起来推倒在床上。 

“……” 周防尊看了眼自己的裤子。 

好吧。 

他坐起来，决定去…解决一下问题。 

随便弯腰从地上捞起昨晚乱丢的背心套上，周防尊赤着脚走向房间里的办公桌，拉开第三个抽屉，熟练地摸出一摞照片——是两个人刚确定关系的时候拍的。宗像礼司专注地舔着一支牛奶味冰棍，嘴角有一圈奶白色。或许因为太冰，他伸出舌尖轻轻地贴一下，再拿开，姿态犹如小猫崽饮水。  
...... 

周防尊看了一会儿，握住下身半是因为生理半是因为情动而直挺挺的性器，上下缓缓撸动起来。他闭上眼想象着宗像礼司温热的口腔包裹着茎身，像照片上吃雪糕一样仔细地舔着过上面每一道青筋和褶皱，最后濡湿的舌尖朝洞眼上轻轻地刺了一下。“宗像…”他哑声唤道，加快了手上的动作，为得不到纾解的欲望感到暴躁。捣鼓了半晌，周防尊不耐烦了，皱着眉草草泄了出来，稀薄的几股乳白色液体射在掌心，他空出的一只手护在了照片上。起身走进卫生间清理，手中半软的性器在热水的刺激下重新硬了起来，叫嚣着自己的不满。 

他看着镜中的自己无奈地笑了笑：没用，还是得他来。 

可见一面不现实。“周防尊为了和老婆打炮一拍脑袋横跨太平洋坐十几个小时飞机去纽约”……太蠢了。上一次视频是一个月前。宗像礼司临近期末考试，没日没夜地守在实验室里等数据；他手上正好有几单凶险异常的大生意，解决起来也颇费了一番心思。 

打个视频电话吧。他提起裤子。毕竟他和小周防都想念宗像了。 

\- 

一个视频通话过去，秒接。电话那边的宗像礼司看起来刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍躺在床上，眼镜摘下了，正眯着眼睛打字。 

“阁下这么晚打来做什么——啊，您那边应该是上午，”宗像礼司开口，声音懒懒散散的，好似蒙了一层朦朦胧胧的水雾，他眼皮都不曾抬一下，仿佛没在意到这是一场视频通话一样，“很忙吗？听草薙说最近镇目町很不太平呢……” 周防尊根本听不进去他说了什么。他的注意力被宗像礼司松松垮垮的浴衣两襟间那一片雪色和若隐若现的两粒茱萸吸引住了。 

“已经解决了，”他漫不经心地搭着宗像礼司的话，随口问道，“你的期末怎么样？” 

“十分顺利，”宗像礼司提到学业的时候显得很愉悦，声音里染上几分不甚明显的笑意，“实验效果非常好，甚至超出预期……这学期申到奖学金也说不定。” 

周防尊四散的思绪在听到“奖学金”时瞬间归位。 

两人确定关系的顺序确实很容易让人误解。资助与被资助的关系在恋爱关系前，有关“包养”和“卖”的闲言碎语注定无法避免。两人对此都保持着不介意的态度——仅仅是表面上。专属于十八岁的宗像礼司的骄傲绝对不允许自己被归类于“菟丝花”一类的标签下。周防尊介意，但这份介意仅仅由于宗像礼司的心情。他比他大了十二岁，踏过肮脏的鲜血和遍布的荆棘才走到如今的位置，外界的评价不能让他再动摇分毫。 

“既然闲下来了就陪我做点事情吧，周防，”宗像礼司察觉到了他的神色变化，不动声色地转移话题，顺便将湿漉漉的刘海别到耳后。浴衣本就松垮，在他抬手间滑落，上身立时在镜头前一览无余。 

“哦呀。”他看了一眼镜头，露出一个有些挑衅的笑来，“抱歉。” 

“想做？”拙劣又幼稚的装模作样引得周防尊几乎要发笑，“故意勾引我？” 

“想多了。” 宗像礼司别过脸。他本意是想听听他错乱的喘息声——做爱的时候周防尊在他耳边低喘总是令他浑身发软——再录下来。 

录下来做什么就不用说了。 

“你如果想也不是不可以，”周防尊笑了一下，刻意压低了嗓音，哑声说，“试试吗？” 说着他放下手机，利落地拽下上衣，冲着镜头瞥了一眼，引诱一般地问道，“如何？” 

周防尊精壮的上身让宗像礼司喉咙发涩，他无法自控地想起自己趴在上面地被操得失神的那些夜晚，缺乏锻炼的学生的肺部根本无法承受如此剧烈的喘息，口中来不及咽下的津液便滴在隆起的两块形状漂亮的胸肌上，在接下来周防尊一次比一次重的撞击下蹭在了他的脸上，又被周防尊轻轻捧起脸用舌尖温柔地一点一点舔舐干净。 

“你硬了，宗像。”是肯定句。周防尊一直不差眼地观察着他脸上所有细微的变化，自然也不会漏过浴袍底下微微顶起的某一个地方。 

……他才是勾引人的那一个吧。怎么可以这么色地讲话啊！ 

宗像礼司的心跳好快。他有些绝望地低头看了一眼，咬了咬唇，自暴自弃地说：“好。” 

\- 

“身上，脱掉。” 宗像礼司颊侧发烫，磨磨蹭蹭地解开腰上的系带，整个人在镜头前完全赤裸。周防尊灼灼的目光如雄狮视察领地毫不遮掩地梭巡着他的全身，他有些羞耻又有些莫名的兴奋，两条腿不自觉地似天鹅交颈般挤压缠绕在一起。 

“洗完澡怎么不穿内裤？想自渎么？”周防尊如他所愿地开始轻微地喘着气，将手伸向身下，开始解皮带，金属碰撞的声音格外清晰。 

“不…与你无关！”被戳穿的人气恼地喊道，半硬的性器在他起身的时候“啪”得打在了最近才练出的腹肌上。 

坏小孩，不诚实的嘴和诚实的身体。“哈。”周防尊笑了，低下头摸了下自己的腹肌线条，又抬头看了看表面冷静实则慌张得连脚趾都在悄悄挠着床单的宗像礼司，“去练了？为什么？跟我做多了觉得自己体力差吗？”他调整了一下镜头，让自己直挺挺的性器暴露在摄像头之下，一只手从根部两个饱满的圆球开始轻抚，“打个招呼，他想你了。” 

宗像礼司明显被吓了一跳，下意识地用手捂住眼睛。 

“别躲。”周防尊的声音毫无温度地下达着命令，“看他。” 

宗像礼司慢慢移开自己的手。 

该死，为什么要听他的？宗像礼司感觉自己的大脑停滞了。太大了，每一条怒张的青筋都曾毫不留情地剐蹭着他的后穴，磨得他神志全无。 

“回忆一下，”周防尊的声音像极了半夜诱拐纯情书生的狐狸精——男狐狸精，“他在你身体里进出的时候，是什么感觉？” 像礼司咬着唇难耐地绞着双腿，惊恐地发现自己的身体渐渐在起反应，身下的穴口深处泛起一阵痒，他清晰地感受到入口处已开始小幅度地一开一合，仿佛真的在为什么做准备。 

“等会儿再照看你下面。”周防尊轻声慢语，“现在先照顾一下你上面的两个小红点。” 

“宗像，帮我摸一下好不好？” 

等宗像礼司反应过来的时候，他的手已经抚上了自己的胸口，手掌心摩擦着硬得发痛的乳首，舒适的呻吟像捉不住的蝴蝶振翅飞出他的喉间。“捏一下，食指和拇指，捻一捻，”周防尊耐心地引导着，“想象一下，我在舔你的另一边…” 

“舌头在乳晕那里打圈…” 宗像礼司听着他的话摁了一下自己的乳尖，因为手抖力道有些重，又痛又酥麻的感觉从胸口窜向他的四肢，另一边即使没有碰到，在周防尊无比详细又色情的描述下也开始发热。 

“哈…哈啊…周防……”他求助似的看向镜头。“现在我在咬你的乳头。这么硬…嘶。” 周防尊略夸张道，满意地看见宗像礼司目光逐渐迷离，原先有些动作迟缓的双手已不满足于胸口，转而向腰侧和腿间蹭去，浑身上下泛起了只有早春时才会自桃枝上冒出的淡粉色，秀色可餐。 

周防尊很乐意看宗像礼司在他面前自慰，但他现在已经不能仅仅满足于此了。“不许摸前面，”他冷冰冰地说，“用后面射出来，不然我现在就挂电话。” 

“…混蛋……！”宗像礼司口齿不清地骂着，一句完整地话都说不出来。他嘴上骂着周防尊，但手没再敢往那里碰，下身实在酥痒得难受，他只得在胯部和大腿内侧流连。 

他难受，周防尊也难受。下身涨得快要从手里跳出去，自己根本无法浇灭哪怕一丝火星。 

“摸摸自己后面吧，”他继续说，“在穴口按一按，不准伸进去……” 宗像礼司依言轻轻揉按这后穴略张的小口边缘，浑身已覆上一层薄汗，连那里都亮晶晶的，在屋内为了学习而特意调到最亮的灯光的照射下淫秽至极。“周防……”他喘着气哀求着下一步指示，自己按耐不住用食指浅浅地戳着入口处，双腿不断夹紧又松开，整个人都是一幅情动模样。 

“放进去吧。”周防尊呼吸加重，手下的动作愈快，“一根…不，现在可以塞进去两根…进去了吗？真厉害，”他故意压低声音，用宗像礼司一听就会发软的语调柔声地安抚着，“现在动一动，往里去一点……对，没错，自己去找找那里……” 

“呼……”宗像礼司脸涨得通红，身体像一尾在热水中挣扎的白鱼一样扭动，一不小心指尖戳到了最里面的内壁一侧的某一个地方，一瞬间如同突然通了电一般弓起了腰，嘴里冒出一声高昂的媚叫，叫得周防尊头皮发麻，差点射出来。“找到了？”他问道，“自己试试？三支手指看看能不能进去…啊，可以嘛…” 

宗像礼司在欲望的驱动下无师自通地用三根手指在已然滚热的后穴里抽插，先前动作有些慢，蹙着眉头好像在努力适应这种羞耻又舒爽的感觉。他抽出手放进嘴里舔了两下，手指濡湿，晶莹的津液在两指分开时拉出一条银丝，随后又重新塞回了后穴里进出。 

“自己伺候一下让你爽的那个地方。”周防尊看得有些失控，双目赤红，“喊我。” 宗像礼司立刻张嘴，“尊……呃…哈啊……周防尊！”他已食髓知味，手下抽插的速度加快，不断地刺激着那个点，喘息和呻吟一字不差地从视频那端传到周防尊的耳朵里。 

宗像礼司白皙的脸汗津津的，他双目紧闭，过于愉悦导致的生理性泪水从眼角溢出，顺着颊侧混合着汗水滚落在锁骨和被单上，留下一片引人遐想的水渍。他的嘴一开一合，有时溢出破碎的喘息和周防尊的名字，更多的时候连气都出不来。 

周防尊再没有心思去说什么其他话——镜头前的宗像礼司像伊甸园里最诱人的那颗任他采撷的娇艳欲滴的苹果，可他此时只能隔着一层打不碎的罩子看着。“操。”他低声骂道，发狠一般用大拇指碾磨着上端的小孔，把溢出的液体胡乱抹在茎身上，撸动的速度加快。 

“嗯……尊…哈啊…呃…哈啊…”宗像礼司仰起头迷乱地叫着，声音里带了一丝哭腔，“我出不来…”他的动作愈发剧烈，手指每次出来都翻出一圈艳红的媚肉，死死地绞着他的手指不肯放开。周防尊无暇回答他。事实上他自己也在遭受着这一苦恼。“再坚持一会儿，”他低喘着安慰着无法被满足的小朋友，“回想一下我是怎么操你的…是不是掐着你的腰不让你像蛇一样乱扭？是不是一下一下撞得你耻骨发痛？是不是插得你趴在我身上乱哭？” 

“是……是…啊…！”宗像礼司嘴上答应着，却不住地摇着头，牙齿咬住唇角，最后一丝理智企图控制住自己淫荡的叫声，没用。 

“不行…周防…哈…我出不来……”宗像礼司嘴里无意识地喃喃着。他突然把手指拿出来，带出轻微的“啵“的水声。顾不上去搭理周防尊不解和不爽的眼神，他哆嗦着半爬着去打开了窗边的抽屉，挺翘的臀部和翕张的小穴暴露在镜头前，散发着迷人香甜的气息。或许是还未餍足，小口仍然抽搐着向外吐着水，可怜兮兮地勾引着镜头那头快要发疯的周防尊。 

宗像礼司重新回到了摄像头前面时，手里多了一根粉色的按摩棒。“你干什么？”周防尊的瞳孔一缩，声音里有些隐约的怒意，“我还在这呢……” 不等他说完宗像礼司已经一只手扒着小穴把按摩棒塞了进去。 

“抱歉…我…实在忍不住了……”宗像礼司将按摩棒毫无章法地使劲往里塞，“比不上你的但总比…总比手指…哈…呃啊！” 

情况已经失控了。宗像礼司在他面前用一根按摩棒操得自己不能自己。 

周防尊气得头痛，但他无可奈何。他现下在忙着给自己灭火。宗像礼司张着腿，大腿支着，小腿无力地下垂，本该用力环着周防尊腰侧的，此时却没有着力点，只能随着他手下操控按摩棒的动作胡乱地晃动。腰不停地磨蹭着床垫，另一只手上下摩挲着自己的胸膛，腹部，腰侧，大腿，却一直牢牢地记着周防尊先前半开玩笑一样的威胁，死活不去碰前段已经溢出晶莹液体的性器。 

“周防…！叫我的名字…啊……唔…呃啊……”按摩棒的开关被他不小心按到，突然的震动使顶端的凸点往前一挺，蹭到了他的点，他猝不及防地发出一声混着欢愉和痛苦的悲鸣，身子猛地一折。 

“礼司，”周防尊叫着他的名字，闭上眼睛撸动着自己的性器，汗珠从额头和脊背上落下，声音狂乱又温柔，“礼司…” 

“还是不行…”宗像礼司费劲地睁开被汗和泪糊住的双眼，努力望向屏幕上的周防尊，神色崩溃，渴求的模样让周防尊又是一硬，“你想想办法…呃啊…哈…呜……” 

“我喘给你听好不好？”周防尊捋了捋自己汗湿的刘海。 

宗像礼司爽得发不出声音了，他瘫在床上，捂着脸，腰部随着按摩棒的震动微微上下摆动，小穴不知疲倦地一吐一吸。周防尊低沉磁性的喘息在房间里响起，他应该是把麦克风移到了嘴边，色气满满的声音放大了好几倍。他缠绵地念着宗像礼司的名字，连着撸动着自己性器时摩擦的动静一并从视频那头传到宗像礼司这头。 

“哈啊……尊…尊…！啊！” 不知过了多久，按摩棒又一次顶到了宗像礼司的敏感点，他感到自己的小穴比之前更紧更迫切地缠住了它，随着周防尊的低吼，宗像礼司从前面射了。他来不及避开，被自己的精液射了一脸，还有一些遗留在刚有些形状的腹肌上。 

他发着抖把下体插着的仍在嗡嗡作响的按摩棒抽了出来，小穴不舍地挽留时发出的啧啧的水声让他根本不敢抬头去看周防尊。 

“啊……”他瞥了一眼电脑上跳出的低电量关机倒计时提示，有些发愣。 

5，4，3，2，1。 

黑屏。 

宗像礼司刚张了张嘴想提醒，电脑先他一步宣告罢工，像是受不了之前目睹的那一场香艳情事。 

他没有精力再顾及被抛在那头的周防尊，昏昏沉沉地搭上浴袍，跌跌撞撞地扶着墙往浴室里走去。 

“…………” 

周防尊眼睁睁看着宗像礼司爽完，呆呆地看着他想说点什么，然后通话就挂断了。 

“妈的。” 

弄巧成拙。

本意是调戏自己的老婆，没想到玩一把下来老婆爽了，自己还没解决，倒是失手栽了跟头。小周防依旧高高地站着，像是在嘲笑他。 

他赤着身子往浴室走，想冲两遍冷水澡降火。这时门口突然传来笃笃的敲门声，他低骂一声，大步走进浴室摸了一条浴巾草草围在腰上，又返身回去开门。 

是安娜。小姑娘正紧紧地皱着眉瞪着他。 

“尊，你太吵了。” 

End.


End file.
